


From The Stars

by dont_fear_thereaper



Series: From The Stars [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_fear_thereaper/pseuds/dont_fear_thereaper
Summary: По обшивке снаружи бьют капли дождя. Она сидит в грузовом отсеке, обхватив колени, и считает минуты до отлета, упираясь острыми углами локтей в стенки ящиков. Ее трясет. Ее одежда вымокла, в отсеке прохладно, а она молится Богине, чтобы мать не успела понять, где она прячется, и кто ей помогает.Рокот двигателей разрезает тихий шепот дождя.Корабль Затмения поднимается в воздух.***Биовари не расщедрились на предысторию Моринт (и вообще на какой-то контент с ней), поэтому все сделаю я.
Series: From The Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546675
Kudos: 1





	From The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Я позволила себе вольность с временем отправки дочерей Самары на Лессус. В письмах Моринт ссылается на их общее детство, сама она сбежала в 40, что по сути для азари тоже детство. По данным вики, Рила и Фалере старше ее на 50-40 лет. Чтобы все это имело смысл, мне пришлось прописать это так, будто о том, что они Ардат-Якши они узнали примерно одновременно и вместе должны были отправиться в монастырь.
> 
> Это не сонгфик, но название - песня White Lies - From The Stars
> 
> Фанфик стал драбблом, перым из серии

По обшивке снаружи бьют капли дождя. Она сидит в грузовом отсеке, обхватив колени, и считает минуты до отлета, упираясь острыми углами локтей в стенки ящиков. Ее трясет. Ее одежда вымокла, в отсеке прохладно, а она молится Богине, чтобы мать не успела понять, где она прячется, и кто ей помогает.  
Рокот двигателей разрезает тихий шепот дождя.  
Корабль Затмения поднимается в воздух.

***

Их семья разбивается на части как-то слишком резко. Она потом думает, что матери не следовало бы рожать, раз уж так вышло с Рилой – риск был слишком велик. Но получилось так, как получилось. Ей сорок. У нее вся жизнь впереди. Жизнь взаперти в закрытом монастыре на полусекретной планете в малообжитой части галактики. Жизнь полная правил, запретов, ограничений, среди которых она даже сестер будет видеть по часам.   
Фалере плачет. Рила молчит. Она – думает.  
Думает о том, что, если побежать сейчас, у нее есть шанс.  
Конечно же, ее ловят. Любимая мамочка больше не церемонится с ней. Она получает размашистых азарийских пиздюлей и долгий разговор о том, какое она на самом деле чудовище и как она опасна. Что ей лучше бы не высовываться и смирно ехать. Что лучше бы ей, на самом деле, не рождаться. «Как и моим сестрам,» - думает она в ответ. Мать в тайне, скорее всего, ненавидит их всех.   
Ее запирают в комнате, и она чувствует себя диким зверем в клетке. А ночью к ней приходит Рила. Смотрит мрачно и говорит: «Раз решила, беги».   
Она упрашивает ее взять сестру и сбежать вместе, но Рила лишь качает головой. А потом обнимает. И в этот момент жизнь меняется.

Ей сорок, она одна и у нее почти нет денег. Имени, впрочем, тоже нет – использовать старое слишком опасно. Мирала осталась дома и тихо умерла, обняв сестру. Миралы больше нет, девочка на улице – не она. Мать уже идет по следу, поэтому она избегает знакомых мест и на рассвете тратит почти все деньги на экспресс.  
Ее единственный шанс – Затмение.  
Конечно, в Затмении над азари едва ли подросткового возраста смеются. Кому нужен наемник ростом едва ли полтора метра, худой, угловатый, не умеющий обращаться с оружием. Тут даже биотика не является достойным аргументом – мало кто в Затмении не умеет с ней обращаться.  
Но она не ела уже дня два и ей надо спрятаться. Поэтому в конце концов ее все же берут. 

Миссии у нее все так же на Тессии и она учится ходить, оборачиваясь. Самый большой страх – встретить азари с лицом, на которое почти идеально похожа она сама. Задания у нее в основном тайные. Мало кто заподозрит в слежке почти что ребенка. Впрочем, иногда ее все же ловят, а иногда принимают за вора, поэтому синяки и ссадины становятся ее вечными спутниками. Она быстро учится сбегать – спасать от охраны ее никто не будет. Друзей у нее нет. Затмение едва ли держится за нее как за ценный кадр. Она копит деньги, злобу и мечты. 

Денег хватает только на закуток в грузовом отсеке наемничьего корабля. Время не терпит – вчера на улице она слышала, что кто-то расспрашивал о одинокой девочке, под чье описание она подходит.   
Капитан – на вид матриарх лет за тысячу со шрамами на лице и чуть лихой улыбкой. Редкий матриарх сохраняет такой блеск в глазах. Она думает, что в такую статную азари она могла бы даже влюбиться, но это ее единственный шанс улететь, да и купится разве матриарх на угловатого подростка? В порту, забирая деньги, капитан спрашивает ее имя. Затем, по ее заминке – это видно по глазам – понимает, что честного ответа не услышит. Она отвечает все равно: «Моринт».  
«Бежишь от кого-то, да, Моринт?» - капитан тянет имя чуть с издевкой. Она тихо кивает и проходит на свое место среди ящиков, не видя понимающей полуулыбки. 

По обшивке корабля снаружи бьют капли дождя. Она сидит, обхватив колени и трясясь от холода и тревоги, и думает о том, что раз теперь у нее есть имя, то жизнь должна бы и наладиться.   
Она оставляет Тессию позади.   
Где-то на другом конце планеты отправляется корабль на Лессус.  
Рокот двигателей разрезает тихий шепот дождя.  
Корабль Затмения поднимается в воздух.


End file.
